Titan Mode
Travid Mode is an Easter Egg Mode in Yandere Simulator. Gameplay Titan Mode is a reference to ''Attack on Titan''. Press T''' to activate this mode. It cannot be deactivated until the game is reset or the day ends. Once activated, all students except Senpai will grow very large, and their skin and clothing will be removed. The player will revert to the default uniform, but with a brown collar instead of a blue one, a reference to uniforms worn by the characters in Attack on Titan. The song, "This Is My Choice" by The Kira Justice, will play the entire time. The player is still able to kill the titans, but the hitbox is very specific. They must look above and aim carefully to kill. music for this mode.]] Bugs *If a possessed player's hands dismember a student while in this mode, the hair will be extremely large, but the head will remain small. If any Occult Club member is dismembered this way, their large chokers will float in the sky. *If a student tries to change in the booth of the Martial Arts Club, they will change into clothes and will no longer remain skinless. *Titan students run into walls, get stuck, and usually move backwards. *When a titan is killed, the ragdoll base collapses in on itself, and the body turns into a ball of flesh and rolls all over the place. YandereDev will not fix this bug.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/known-bugs/ *If this mode is activated as the bell rings, Senpai and the teachers will become titans too. Trivia *The original music for this mode was Attack on Titan 's first theme song, Feuerroter Pfeil und Bogen, also known as Guren no Yumiya. It was replaced with an original song in the February 21st, 2016 Build. It was changed again in the February 15th build to "This Is My Choice" by The Kira Justice *This mode was implemented in the February 16th, 2015 Build. *Press '''D to disable the copyrighted music. *The game's warning references this mode, saying that this game contains "Titans". This warning was later removed because YandereDev said that it was "cringey". *To not get in trouble for having naked minors, YandereDev removed the Titan's skin as of the February 1st, 2016 Build. They had a red feathery texture, but were given more realistic muscle in the February 21st, 2016 Build. Druelbozo is credited with making the new skin.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2016/02/21/february-21st-the-totally-normal-update/ *This mode's name may be changed to Colossus Mode at some point.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/659146017514766336 *Teachers, Senpai, Genka Kunahito, Rival-chan, the delinquents, the placeholder nurse and the placeholder club leaders are not affected by this mode. Gallery Kokonas_super_sized_wig.png|Picking up a Titan's head while possessed. SakyuInkyuTitans.png|Titans before the February 1st, 2016 Build. 2-1-16TitanModeShi.png|Shima Shita as a titan. February 1st, 2016. TitanModeBug.png|A Titan corpse. November 15th, 2015. TitanFace.png|The February 1st, 2016 titan skin. NewTitansDruel.png|The actual titan skin, found in the StreamingAssets folder. TitanAnime.jpg|A titan from the Attack on Titan anime. TitanxDK.png|Titan Mode combined with DK Mode. May 6th, 2016. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Customizable Category:Easter Eggs